Dan Episode 17
The seventeenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan It's Meteorwurm's debut battle, but Magisa and Zungurii's freedom is at risk. Summary Dan is excited to finally have a battle with Meteorwurm. Suddenly, a man approaches the group, offering Magisa chocolate. She takes it, and Zungurii downs the rest of the box. A monkey named Rocchi, who was accompanying the strange man, explains that because Magisa ate it, she's now engaged to his lord Ganna. It turns out, Ganna is also Dan's match opponent. Dan decides to risk Magisa's freedom on the battle. Magisa appears, in a wedding dress, along with Zungurii. Because Zungurii also ate the chocolate, this makes him Gaana's slave. Dan bargains for Zungurii's freedom as well, but Gaana states that if he wins, then he'll take Clackey and Dan as well. While Dan is battling, Mai is headed somewhere on her own. She thinks back at what Dan told her before she left, and feels bad about it. It turns out, she and Serge went to meet Yuuki and Kajitsu. Although she doesn't want to get married, Magisa is starting to enjoy the fact that two men are fighting over her. That is, until she finds out that she'll be Gaana's 15th bride. The battle turns desperate for Dan, when even Siegwurm is destroyed by Gaana's key card, The Emperor Kaiseratlas. But finally, he summons Meteorwurm and destroys it. Gaana reflects on his loss to Dan, but he doesn't really mind, and the two start to get along afterwards. Magisa and Zungurii are not happy though, feeling like they were ignored when the two got so absorbed in their match. Dan apologizes to them. Next up is Clackey. Featured Card Featured is The StarEmperorDragon Meteorwurm. It has the ability to target an opposing spirit. Matches Dan vs. Gaana Turn 1 (Dan): -Dan summons Goradon and Ankillersaurus. Turn 2 (Ganna): -Ganna summons MachG and Machfly. Turn 3 (Dan): -Dan summons Sabecaulus. -Dan attacks with Ankillersaurus. Ganna takes a life. Four lives remain.T Turn 4 (Ganna): -Gaana summons Beatbeetle. He brings MachG to LV2. -Gaana attacks with Machfly. In flash timing, he uses God Speed. He uses this to summon The SavageKnight Hercules at a lower cost. Dan takes a life from Machfly's attack. Four lives remain. -Gaana attacks with Hercules. Dan takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 7 (Dan): -Dan brings Ankillersaurus and Sabecaulus to LV1. Then, he summons The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm at LV2. -Dan attacks with Siegwurm, using clash. Gaana blocks with Beatbeetle, which is destroyed. -Dan attacks with Goradon. Gaana blocks with MachG. Goradon is destroyed. -Dan attacks with Ankillersaurus. Gaana blocks with Machfly. Because Ankillersaurus gains 1000BP with its effect, Machfly is destroyed. Turn 8 (Gaana): -Gaana brings The SavageKnightHercules and MachG down to LV1. Using Hercules as a tribute, he summons The Emperor Kaiseratlas. Turn 9 (Dan): -Dan brings Seigwurm to LV3. With Siegwurm's LV3 effect, he gives clash to Sabecaulus. He brings Sabecaulus to LV2. -Dan attacks with Ankillersaurus. Gaana blocks with MachG and plays the magic, Nature Forces. He moves all the core from his trash to Kaiseratlas. That brings it to LV2, with 9000BP. Turn 10 (Gaana): -Gaana summons BlackMonoqueiroz. -Gaana attacks with The Emperor Kaiseratlas. Because of BlackMonoqueiroz' effect when summoned, Kaiseratlas gets +3000BP, giving it 12000 total. Dan blocks with Seigwurm. He uses the magic Excavation in flash timing, which gives all his spirits +3000BP. Now, Siegwurm and Kaiseratlas have an equal BP. However, Gaana then plays Savage Power. This gives Kaiseratlas 2000BP for each symbol, which it has two of. Siegwurm is destroyed, and because of Kaiseratlas' effect, Dan loses two lives. Only one remains. Turn 11 (Dan): -Dan summon The StarEmperorDragon Metworwurm. -Dan attacks with Kaiseratlas. Gaana attempts to block with BlackMonoqueiroz, but Dan tagets the exhausted Kaiseratlas with Meteorwurm's effect. Kaiseratlas is destroyed. Turn 12 (Gaana): -Gaana ends his turn after drawing a card. Turn 13 (Dan): -Dan target attacks Black-Monoqueiroz with Meteorwurm, and defeats it. -Dan attacks with Sabecaulus, Ankillersaurus and Rokceratops to take the rest of Gaana's life. Winner: Dan Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon SD01-003: Ankillersaurus SD01-008: The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm BS06-006: Sabecaulus BS06-092: Excavation BS07-X25: The StarEmperorDragon Meteorwurm Green BS01-050: Beatbeetle BS02-026: MachG BS02-097: Nature Forces BS03-029: Machfly BS03-X09: The SavageKnight Hercules BS04-029: BlackMonoqueiroz BS04-X15: The Emperor Kaiseratlas BS05-073: God Speed BS06-099: Savage Power Cast Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura Yuuki Momose- Takahiro Sakurai Kajitsu Momose- Youko Honda Mai Viole- Ayako Kawasumi Clackey Ray- Daisuke Ono Hideto Suzuri- Daisuke Sakaguchi Magisa- Satsuki Yukino Zungurii- Ai Horanai Kenzo Hyoudo- Aya Endo Serge- Daisuke Hirakawa Galaxy Watanabe- Junichi Suwabe Brustom- Hiroomi Sugino Gaana- Hiroki Yasumoto Rocchi- Katsuya Shiga Main Staff Script: Masaharu Amiya Storyboard/Episode Director: Hiroaki Kudou Animation Director: Akira Kikuchi Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan